1. Technical Field
This application relates to sensors and, in particular, to moisture sensors.
2. Related Art
A communication apparatus may be damaged due to moisture, heat, or any other adverse physical conditions. For example, when the communication apparatus is immersed in liquid or is exposed to excessive moisture, then the communication apparatus may be irreparably damaged. Corrosion and/or a short circuit may physically damage a component of the communication apparatus. In some designs, the communication apparatus may be disabled proactively when exposed to moisture even though the moisture would not have actually damaged the communication apparatus.